Kicking
by hermiones-books
Summary: In which Hermione is moody (again). Ron is enamored (again). And the baby kicks (again).


Ron loves Hermione's pregnancy.

Okay, scratch that. He doesn't exactly _love _it. How could he? She's obviously miserable, no matter how often she tells him she's fine; she's faced worse; she's okay. She still cringes and her feet and hands swell as her belly does. She still gets too much sickness, not just during the mornings but all through the day. She is stuck in bed so often, reading books about pregnancy, childbirth, and parenting. She always pretends she is totally okay with that, but Ron can tell she misses work.

She's constantly uncomfortable, and it is so obvious that it hurts. She tries not to be moody, but near the end of the pregnancy her mood-swings are all over the place and she cries as she's yelling at Ron. She's constantly craving chocolate frogs, and Ron thinks he may understand an ounce of why she gets so annoyed at his eating habits. He's forced to go buy her sweets at all hours of the night, and he knows not to complain because she obviously has it worse.

Still, in moments like these, when Hermione is actually semi-comfortable and reading on their couch, Ron loves her pregnancy. He loves laying his head on her stomach, listening for the sporadic kicks that eventually come. He loves running his fingers across her swelling stomach, knowing with a surreal certainty that what is within is all them, something they have created. He's perfectly content in moments like this.

Hermione smiles down at him from over her book. "You know, the baby is coming any day now."

"I know." He murmurs, fingers running along her stomach.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

They have decided to keep the sex a secret.

"I don't care."

Hermione snorts derisively. "Right."

"What?" Ron asks, offended. "I really don't care."

Hermione's mood swings are obviously back with a vengeance, for she snorts again, rolling her eyes. "Oh, come off it, Ron. Everyone knows all men want a little boy over a girl. The world is kinder to boys, and so are dads. You want someone to teach quidditch and drink fire whiskey with and have the stupid talk with. You want a boy."

Ron looks up at her, his head coming off of her belly. He knows its hormones talking, but he is still annoyed. "I do not! Who's to say I can't do all of those things with a girl anyway? Who's to say that she won't be good at quidditch. Ginny is. It's practically in her genes. Who's to say she won't like fire whiskey? You drink it. And you have to have the talk with both kids, don't you?"

"Well, sure. I suppose you could do all of that with a little girl, but it isn't the same, is it? And the talk with a girl is you telling her to stay away from boys. The talk with a boy is encouraging him and telling him stories."

Ron shoots her a look. "What stories? You act like I have sewed so many wild roots. I've only ever had sex with you and I doubt the little tyke would want to hear about that. And who's to say that I won't encourage the girl too."

Now Hermione shoots him a look. "You're her dad. Trust me, you won't be encouraging her."

She's probably right, but Ron rolls his eyes. "Look, Hermione. This is a stupid fight! The baby is ours. We created it. That alone makes me love it too much already! That alone makes me not care whether it is a boy or a girl! Can we please move on?"

"A likely-" Hermione stops suddenly, touching her stomach.

"Did it kick?" Ron asks excitedly, forgetting all about their fight.

"Yeah," And now Hermione is grinning from ear to ear, argument forgotten.

Ron leans down, listening to the rambunctious kicking of their baby. "It's going to be a quidditch star, mark my words. I can already tell. It's got too much energy not to be."

"Just as long as it keeps its grades up."

"And is the star of the team."

"And scores well on the NEWTs."

"And doesn't get drafted for the team because of some spell a friend does for them."

"And passes classes without cheating."

They both erupt into laughter. Ron kisses her stomach gently as his laughter slowly fades. He leans up and kisses her lips slowly next. "You know I love you, right? And I'll love our baby no matter what it is, okay?"

A smile slowly spreads across Hermione's face. "Okay." She replies, kissing him again. "I love you too."

She turns back to her book and Ron's head goes right back on her stomach, listening for another kick.

Yeah, Ron loves Hermione's pregnancy in these moments.


End file.
